The Aristocats King
Thomas O'Malley's Movies Spoof of 1994 Disney film "The Lion King" Cast *Baby Simba - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Young Simba - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer (2000)) *Teenage Simba - David Copperfield (David Copperfield) *Adult Simba - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Young Nala - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer (2000)) *Adult Nala - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Timon - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Pumbaa - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Mufasa - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Sarabi - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Scar - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Shenzi - Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Banzai - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Ed - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Rafiki - Baba Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Zazu - Kehaar (Watership Down) *Sarafina - Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Hyenas - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *The Mouse - Scrat (Ice Age) *The Groundhog - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Chameleon - Abu (Aladdin) *The Wildebeest - Gremlins (Gremlins) *Vultures/Buzzards - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *The Beetle - Pigmon (Ultraman) Scenes *The Aristocats King Part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Aristocats King part 2 - King Cat and Tom's Conversation *The Aristocats King part 3 - Tom Sawyer Frist Day *The Aristocats King Part 4 - "The Morning Report" *The Aristocats King Part 5 - King Cat and Tom Sawyer's Conversation *The Aristocats King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" *The Aristocats King Part 7 - The Elephany Graveyard *The Aristocats King Part 8 - The King of The Past/"Be Prepared" *The Aristocats King Part 9 - The Stampede/Tom's Death/Tom Sawyer Runs Away *The Aristocats King Part 10 - King Cat Takes Over Pride Rock *The Aristocats King Part 11 - Meet Timmy Brisby and Rudolph *The Aristocats King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind/"Hakuna Matata" *The Aristocats King Part 13 - King Cat and Kehaar's Conversation *The Aristocats King Part 14 - Relax in The Stars/He's Alive *The Aristocats King Part 15 - Duchess Chases Rudolph/The Reunion *The Aristocats King Part 16 - "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" *The Aristocats King Part 17 - Thomas O'Malley and Duchess's Argument/Baba Miao's Wisdom/Thomas O'Malley's Destiny *The Aristocats King Part 18 - The King Has Returned/Timmy and Rudolph Distraction *The Aristocats King Part 19 - Thomas O'Malley Confronts King Cat/Thomas O'Malley Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Aristocats King Part 20 - Thomas O'Malley vs. King Cat/King Cat's Death/A Happy Ending for The Pride Lands *The Aristocats King Part 21 - End Credits (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi II (2006) *Pinocchio (1940) *House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2010) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2012) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2009) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *Tom and Jerry (1942) *Ice Age (2002) *Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat (2000) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) *The Jungle Book (1967) *Monsters University (2010) *Tom Sawyer (2000) (1999) *Ultraman (1966) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2010) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Blue Elephant (2008) *Rio (2011) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1999) *Tarzan (1999) *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987) *Finding Nemo (2003) *An American Tail (1986) *Aladdin (1992) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Mighty Mouse's Playhouse (1968) *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse (1979) *Mighty Mouse in: The Great Space Chase (1982) *Rock-A-Doodle (1992) *Dumbo (1941) *David Copperfield (1992) *The Aristocats (1970) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (1997) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Gremlins (1984) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Balto (1995) *Space Jam (1996) Casting characters Figaro.jpg|Figaro (Pinocchio) as Baby Simba Oliver.JPG|Oliver as Young Simba Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Adult Simba Treasure in Whisker Haven Tales.jpeg| Treasure as Young Nala Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Adult Nala Bonkers D Bobcat.png|Bonkers as Timon Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Pumbaa Tom Cat.PNG|Tom as Mufasa Toodles.jpg|Toodles Galore as Sarabi Claudandus.jpg|Claudandus as Scar Gale.png |Gale as Shenzi Cinderella3 1074.jpg| Lucifer as Banzai Ferdinand.png|Ferdinand as Ed Nick Wilde.jpeg| Nick Wilde as Rafiki Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy as Zazu Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Sarafina Trailer: Poster: The Aristocats King.jpg Thomas O'Malley's The Aristocats King.jpeg Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Duchess Productions